How to change a life
by TCTW
Summary: Gumball has prepared a surprise for Darwin. A surprise that will (not might, but definitely will) change Darwin's life.
1. The surprise

**Hello everybody! This is my first TAWOG fanfic, and I'm not very good at introduction, so let's just start!**

 _(Elmore, California. The Watterson house. Evening. Gumball Watterson and his adoptive brother Darwin are in their room, getting ready for what they told their parents would be a double date, with Penny and Carrie, their classmates. Little do they know that Gumball is preparing a surprise for Darwin, something that Gumball has been both enthusiastic and nervous for the whole day.)_

GUMBALL: You ready, man?

DARWIN _(still a little suspicious)_ : Yeah, okay.

 _(They come down the stairs, where Nicole and Richard, their parents, as well as Anais, their little sister, are having dinner.)_

NICOLE: Have fun, boys! Be back at 9.

GUMBALL _(confused)_ : But mom, it's 8:30...

NICOLE: Okay, then, you can stay till 9:15. _(Pause. Gumball looks at his mother in confusion.)_ I'm just kidding. Have fun. _(Gumball sighs. He and Darwin leave the house.)_

 _(Eventually, they find themselves in a public bus. Awkward silence. Darwin can't help but ask.)_

DARWIN _(insecurely)_ : So... what's this "surprise" you've been preparing me?

GUMBALL _(looks at Darwin in disbelief)_ : If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, amirite?

DARWIN: Well, but you can at least give me a hint or something-

GUMBALL _(firmly)_ : No! I'm not gonna ruin this for you! _(like a speechman)_ It's against the laws of nature to- _(Darwin bitch-slaps him.)_ Ouch! Hey, do you want this surprise or not? _(remembers he must remain calm)_ Wait! I must remain calm...

DARWIN _(crosses his fins)_ : And what if I don't want this surprise? _(knows it didn't sound the least bit convincing.)_

GUMBALL: You know it didn't sound the least bit convincing, do you? _(Darwin nods reluctantly. Gumball looks through the window and smiles.)_ Besides, it's too late.

DARWIN: Huh?

GUMBALL: We're already here. _(Gets out of the bus. Darwin does that as well, so that the bus wouldn't drive off with him. What he sees in front of himself is, very *insert poweful sounding word here*, the Elmore Mall. It's still working. The lights at the parking lot shine bright. Around a dozen of cars are still parked there. Still, the atmosphere is quite peaceful. To Gumball, it doesn't look at all ridiculous that it's a mall where he took his brother to show him the surprise that he said would change his life. To Darwin, yea, kinda.)_

DARWIN: Ummm... the mall...?

GUMBALL: Yeah, what?

DARWIN: In the very evening...?

GUMBALL: Yeah, why are you asking? _(understands Darwin's point)_ Oh, shut up. _(Darwin says nothing.)_ I said, shut up. _(Pause. Awkward silence.)_

 _(More awkward silence.)_

 _(Darwin decides to break the awkward silence.)_

DARWIN: Soooooooo, where is this surprise?

GUMBALL _(looks around in the middle distance)_ : Any minute now... Any minute...

DARWIN _(nervously)_ : Oh, come on, how long do I have to wait to-

GUMBALL: There they are. _(Darwin looks at Gumball nervously. Gumball points, with his head, to a certain direction. Darwin looks there. Up there, two creatures are standing, obviously looking at Gumball and Darwin's direction. However, shadows, the distance, and numerous other things are preventing Darwin from seeing them clearly. Not Gumball, because that's his surprise to Darwin.)_

DARWIN _(angrily)_ : Wait, this is your surprise? You're setting me up with some strangers?!

GUMBALL _(can't find a way to explain it without ruining it)_ : No, it's... it's not that...

DARWIN: Then what is it, Gumball? _(Silence.)_ Answer me!

 _(Just then, a voice is heard from that mysterious spot. However, it sounds relieved.)_

VOICE _(clearly a female one)_ : It can't be him... it's him! _(The creatures start running, at a reasonable speed for around 9 PM, towards Gumball and Darwin. Darwin panics. Begins running away, but Gumball pulls him back.)_

DARWIN _(to Gumball, now quite angrily)_ : What's wrong with you?! Why did you do this?! Are you trying to get me killed?! _(Gumball lets out a tear. Little does Darwin know it's a tear of joy.)_ Don't you cry to me right now, this is all your-

THE FEMALE VOICE _(now from about 3 ft away)_ : Darwin, is that you? _(Darwin freaks out and falls on the floor.)_

DARWIN _(panicking, eyes closed)_ : No, please don't ki- Wait, how do you know my na- _(finally looks at the creatures. Stops panicking. Stops panicking entirely. Can't believe he's actually seeing this. Everything is a whole lot easier to him right now. Lets out a tear as well. And a few more afterwards. The creatures he's currently looking at are two goldfish with legs, one clearly female, the other clearly male. Darwin instantly recognizes them. He's seen those faces before.)_

DARWIN _(through tears of joy)_ : ... Mom? ... Dad? _(The three goldfish smile and run into each other's hugs.)_

 **So, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. 36 hours earlier

**Hi, I'm back!**

 **Fitroz777, thank you for the constructive critic. I decided to write this in the form of a play, though, so maybe that's why it looks that way. Thank you for the advice.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, it will be revealed how Gumball got to find Darwin's biological parents. Let's go!**

 _(Thirty-six hours before the previous chapter. Elmore Mall. Gumball is on a date with Penny. The date is actually going quite well. The two are being extremely cheesy.)_

GUMBALL: No, I love you more.

PENNY: No, you sweetest sugar, I love you more!

GUMBALL: No, I love you more, because if I had to cross millions of oceans to save your heart, I would- _(Gets real.)_ Okay, now we're sounding like Alan and Carmen.

PENNY _(agrees)_ : Yeah...

GUMBALL: And besides, there are only three oceans in the world.

PENNY: Yeah... that too.

 _(Gumball decides to change the subject. Holds both of Penny's hands.)_

GUMBALL: Listen, Penny... I don't know how to say this...

PENNY _(encourages him)_ : So just say it.

 _(Gumball takes a deep breath in and out. Looks Penny directly in the eyes.)_

GUMBALL: Worcestershire.

PENNY _(looks at him in disbelief)_ : Really?

GUMBALL: I told you I didn't know how to say it-

PENNY: No, please, Gumball, just... no. _(Chuckles.)_

GUMBALL: Yeah, fine, whate- _(Two people pass by them, accidentally almost colliding with them. Drops their wallet in the process. From the wallet, a photo falls out. Gumball knows he would be a giant jerk, especially in front of Penny, if he did absolutely nothing about it, so he picks up the wallet and the photo. Sighs in the process.)_

GUMBALL _(slightly yells)_ : Hey, sir, you dropped your wal- _(but then he looks at the photo. Is shocked. The photo shows an aquarium in which there are three goldfish, two normal-sized ones, and one smaller, which looks exactly like Darwin. And I mean EXACTLY like Darwin. Gumball quickly looks at the direction of the people who just ran by them, and as you would expect, it's the same two bigger goldfish from the photo, just having grown legs. Gumball instantly connects the dots.)_

GUMBALL _(yells loudly)_ : HEY, SIR! YOUR WALLET! _(Runs towards the two. Both turn around to see a blue cat walking up to them with their wallet. Gumball finally comes next to them, panting.)_...Your ...wallet... _(The male goldfish speaks up.)_

MALE: Oh, thank you, little boy! _(Takes the wallet and the photo. He and his wife begin to walk away, but then...)_

GUMBALL: Wait! _(The two turn around towards him once again. He's still panting. Finally asks them.)_ He's your son?

FEMALE _(shocked, with an ounce of sadness)_ : What? _(The male looks at Gumball very angrily. Gumball then grabs his wallet, takes another photo out of it, and shows it to the two. This photo shows all five members of the Watterson family. Including Darwin. Upon seeing the photo, a great smile appears on the female's face, and a big shock on the male's.)_

FEMALE _(about to cry)_ : He... he's alive? _(Gumball nods. The female quickly runs to hug him, and then the male does that as well.)_

FEMALE: I can't believe he's been alive this whole time! Is he... How is he doing? Does he... No, I just... Thank you so much! _(Hugs Gumball even tighter, nearly suffocating him.)_

GUMBALL _(tries not to suffocate)_ : Yeah, okay... _(The hug ends.)_

MALE _(holds Gumball's shoulder)_ : Please, take us to him...

GUMBALL _(reluctant, looks around)_ : I... It's not that simple...

FEMALE: How not?

GUMBALL: Wait... _(tries to think of an idea to get Darwin and the two goldfish to meet each other. Not much comes to his mind. At one moment, he finally thinks of an idea. And yes, it's that from the previous chapter.)_ I have an idea. _(Gathers around the two so that nobody else could hear them. Penny is still there. Gumball explains it all to the two.)_

GUMBALL: Is that good for you? _(The goldfish look at each other. The female nods. The male swallows saliva.)_ Great! Well, then... see you tomorrow...

FEMALE: Yeah... See you... Thank you so much. _(Pats Gumball's head. The two goldfish then leave.)_

 _(Gumball turns around to see Penny, with a face of utter shock.)_

PENNY: Th-they are...

GUMBALL: Yes, apparently. _(Pause. Penny notices Gumball is shaking.)_

PENNY: You nervous?

GUMBALL _(insecurely)_ : No! _(Awkward silence.)_ Maybe just a little. _(Pause.)_

PENNY: Well, how are you-

GUMBALL: I have no idea.

PENNY: You don't even know what I wanted to ask-

GUMBALL: How am I gonna explain this to my parents?

PENNY _(looks away)_ : Lucky guess...

GUMBALL: I told you, no idea. _(Pause. Long silence.)_ Well, it's getting late, I should... probably... go...

PENNY: Gumball, it's 10 AM.

GUMBALL _(insecurely)_ : Well, you know me... how I always... have to... do... everything... yeah... so, see ya. _(Walks away.)_

 **That was chapter 2. Chapter 3, hopefully, coming soon!**


	3. You have to come with us

**Hi, I'm back! I still haven't come up with a suitable introduction, but what I have come up with is much greater - the next chapter! So, let's go!**

 _(Same night as in the first chapter. Darwin and his biological parents have been hugging for five minutes straight. They finally released each other. Tears of joy can be seen on everybody's faces, including Gumball's. Darwin's mother speaks up.)_

MOM _(still a little in tears)_ : My son... My beautiful boy... _(can barely speak due to numerous tears)_ ... You're alive... I can't tell you how... how happy I am, to see you... after all this time... This is so wonderful! I... I... _(can't come up with proper words for this situation. However, for such a situation, words are not even necessary. She looks at Darwin in the eyes, with a smile on her face. She can feel Darwin's excitement, happiness and relief to see her, and vice versa.)_ Tell me.

DARWIN _(a little confused)_ : What?

MOM: Tell me everything! How you got here, how you met this boy, all the adventures you went through, everything!

 _(A big smile appears on Darwin's face. He's got so much to tell his parents about his life. He doesn't know where to start. After around a minute of thinking, he finds a way. He begins talking about how Gumball first got him as a pet, but that when he was accidentally flushed down the toilet, he came back all the way from the ocean, and that eventually, he grew legs, and the two became best friends. Then, he starts talking about his numerous adventures with Gumball, from having to destroy a monster in the middle of their school, to having their lives almost destroyed with a universal remote, to being inconsiderate towards a potato, to having issues with the upgrade of a robot, to a peanut turning into a fairy, etc., etc. At one moment, he mentions Carrie, his crush. Then he spends just as much time talking about her as he did talking about all the previous stuff. His mother is just watching him with the same big smile on her face.)_

MOM: It must've been amazing.

 _(Suddenly, an ounce of guilt appears inside Darwin. He wants to ask them something, but he doesn't know how. What he does know, though, is that there probably won't be another chance to ask them. So he does it.)_

DARWIN: And what about you?

MOM: Me?

DARWIN: You and dad. How did you... How did you live without me? How did you lose me? What was I like when I was little? I don't even know your names.

MOM: Oh... Well, my name is Madeleine, and your father's name is Norman. _(Darwin's father smiles.)_ And about these other questions... _(Sighs. Looks away. Now it's Darwin's father that approaches him.)_

NORMAN _(also with a bit of guilt)_ : You see, son... When something happens, that affects a person's life as much as our loss of you did for us... There are two things you can do. You can either deny that it ever happened, and mourn over it, every single day, all over again... or you can learn to live with it. _(Pause.)_ I'm so sorry I lost you. It was... No. I don't have an excuse. I would be an idiot if I tried to find an excuse. _(Pause.)_ I hope you can forgive me. _(Darwin nods. Norman is relieved. Smiles.)_ I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again.

DARWIN: Me too. _(They hug each other. Again.)_

MADELEINE: You asked what you were like when you were little. _(a bit more_ _enthusiastic)_ You were the cutest little boy I could ever imagine. You loved playing with other fish. You were so happy. You ate everything. You even- _(Suddenly, Darwin bursts into tears.)_ Oh, come on, honey, don't cry, you can- _(Darwin hugs her even tighter. She accepts it. The hug lasts for a long while. Afterwards...)_

MADELEINE _(looks at Darwin, deeply, very deeply in the eyes)_ : Do you want to go back?

 _(Darwin is completely shocked by this question. He knew he would hear this question the moment he saw his biological parents were still alive. Still, deep inside, he hoped he wouldn't hear it, because that would mean he would have to make the hardest decision of a lifetime, which he was nowhere near ready for. Nevertheless, he was still utterly shocked to hear it.)_

 _(Just then, like a deus ex machina, Gumball's cellphone rings. Gumball first sees that the call is from his mother, and then that it's almost midnight. Realizes this can't end well. Puts the cellphone as far away from his ear as possible, takes a deep breath in and out, twice, and then once more for good luck, and presses the button.)_

NICOLE _(yelling from the other side)_ : GUMBALL! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

GUMBALL _(calmly):_ Mom-

NICOLE _(still yelling)_ : DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME YOU TWO HAD A KINKY TIME WITH THE GIRLS, YOU'RE ONLY TWELVE-

GUMBALL _(yells)_ : MOM!

NICOLE _(calms down)_ : Yes?

GUMBALL _(calmly again)_ : There's something I have to show you. _(Pause.)_

NICOLE: Now?!

GUMBALL: Yes, now.

NICOLE: Can it not wait until morning?

GUMBALL: Can you please, just... stay up until we get home?

NICOLE _(sighs)_ : Fine. But be back soon!

GUMBALL: Yeah, ok. See you.

NICOLE: Bye. _(Hangs up.)_

 _(Madeleine and Norman are shocked by what just happened.)_

NORMAN: Umm... who was that?

GUMBALL _(looks away)_ : My mom.

NORMAN: Oh, yeah, well, you shouldn't be sta-

GUMBALL _(to Norman and Madeleine)_ : You have to come with us.

NORMAN _(confused)_ : What? Why?

GUMBALL _(hesitates to tell them, but finally does)_ : I haven't told her. _(Pause.)_ Or anyone from the family.

MADELEINE: Told them what?

GUMBALL: I told them that Darwin and I were going on a double date with two girls from the class. _(Closes his eyes. Is dissapointed with himself.)_

MADELEINE: Why didn't you tell them the truth?

GUMBALL _(sighs)_ : I don't know. I really don't know. _(Pause.)_ Come on, let's go.

NORMAN: Where?

GUMBALL: To my place.

MADELEINE: Where is that?

GUMBALL: Well, um... not so close to here...

NORMAN: Well then I suppose there exists a way to get there that takes less time than walking on foot.

 _(And then, again like a deus ex machina, a night bus appears. Gumball smiles.)_

GUMBALL: Yes, there does.

 _(The four take the bus, eventually ending up in front of the Watterson house.)_

 **So, that's chapter 3. How the conversation between Darwin's biological parents and Nicole (as well as Richard and Anais) will go, I'm leaving for the next chapter. Until then, leave some comments.**


	4. On the doorstep

**Hi, again. Well, as you can see, I already wrote chapter 4, and I don't want to drag out, so enjoy reading!**

 _(The Watterson house. Nicole is angrily walking from one end of the living room to the other, impatiently waiting for her sons. Richard and Anais are already fast asleep. At one moment, the bell rings. Nicole quickly walks towards the door, opens it, and notices Gumball right on the doorstep, and Darwin just behind him.)_

GUMBALL _(nervously)_ : Hi, mom.

NICOLE _(suspiciously)_ : Well? _(Pause.)_ What is it so important that you have to show me?

 _(Gumball nervously looks at his brother, who takes a deep breath and nods. Gumball looks back at his mother, and also takes a deep breath. Then he looks at Madeleine and Norman, who are standing behind the corner so Nicole can't see them. Gumball points his head at where he's standing, so that they would stand there. They do. Gumball, of course, moves a bit to the side. Nicole sees Madeleine and Norman. Since they are goldfish, Nicole looks at Darwin and back at them, and starts drawing conclusions inside her head. Then Gumball speaks up.)_

GUMBALL: Mom, these are Madeleine and Nicole. _(Pause. Mentally prepares to say the next sentence, not knowing how his mother will react.)_ They are Darwin's biological parents.

 _(Nicole's mouth opens wide. She's beyond surprised by this. Looks at all four one by one. Takes a minute to process that this is actually happening. It finally goes through her head that the real parents of the boy she adopted such a long time ago are actually alive. A tear shows up on her face.)_

NICOLE _(through tears)_ : You... you are his... _(Madeleine and Norman nod. Nicole cries a little harder.)_ Oh my gosh, that's so... _(Can't come up with words to describe this situation.)_ You must have been desperate... How did you find... When did this happen... Wait a second! _(Pause. Realizes something. Looks at Madeleine and Norman angrily.)_ You morons!

MADELEINE: Excuse me?

NICOLE: Why did you abandon him?!

NORMAN: What? Why would we abandon him?! He's our son, don't you thi-

NICOLE: Then how? How did he get separated from you? How could you be such an irresponsible excuse of parents to lose your own child?! _(Pause. Darwin is watching this with tears in his eyes.)_

NORMAN: Don't you think we're trying to make it up for him?

NICOLE: By showing up after this long, and just saying "Hi, we're your real parents, come hug us"? How do you even know you are? How can I trust you?!

 _(These questions actually make Darwin angry, so he steps inside and rushes into his room.)_

NICOLE: Darwin, come ba-

DARWIN _(yells)_ : NO! _(Does not look back.)_

 _(Gumball closes his eyes in embarrassment. Madeleine looks down on the floor. Nicole looks back at Madeleine and Norman. Norman takes out the same photo from the mall, and shows it for Nicole to see it. When Nicole sees the picture, she is more than surprised to see how wonderful, how natural, Darwin and his real parents looked like. She feels guilty for yelling at them.)_

NICOLE: I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I thought you-

MADELEINE _(angrily)_ : How did you not know? Look at us! We're goldfish! What else could it have been?!

GUMBALL _(can't hold it in anymore)_ : ENOUGH! _(Silence. Speaks to his mother)_ Why did you have to ruin this moment? They finally got together after all this time... And you just yelled at them. _(Pause. Doesn't know what else to say. Sighs.)_ Why? Just why?

NICOLE _(still feels guilty)_ : I'm sorry, honey. _(to Madeleine and Norman)_ So, what now? I suppose... _(She can't believe she's about to say. Almost bursts in tears.)_ I suppose you want your son back? _(Lets a tear out.)_

 _(Madeleine and Norman look at each other. They know this is a complicated situation at the least. They know they will turn out horrible parents if they don't take their son back, but they also know they will be highly inconsiderate towards Nicole, as well as other Watterson family members they haven't actually met, if they do. Now it's them who feels guilty. Norman tries to say something, but dismisses it.)_

NICOLE _(still in tears)_ : Why don't you come in? Maybe we should discuss all this in the morning... _(Pause.)_ After we all get some sleep. _(Pause. Madeleine and Norman agree. They step inside. Gumball does the same.)_ Gumball, can I just talk to you for a second?

GUMBALL _(worried)_ : Okay... _(The two step back outside. Nicole closes the door, kneels, puts her hand on his shoulder, and looks him in the eyes.)_

NICOLE: Gumball... Why didn't you tell me?

GUMBALL _(sighs, looks away)_ : I don't know... _(Pause.)_ I didn't know how you would react.

 _(Pause. Nicole thinks about it. Hugs her son.)_

NICOLE: It's okay, sweetie. _(Pause. Figures out she has to ask him one more question.)_ So... what were you planning to do after all this? _(Pause.)_ Do you want to send Darwin back... _(Almost says "home". Gumball figures out she wanted to say it. He closes his eyes once again. He thinks that this all may not have been such a great idea. He remembers, though, that not doing this, after finding out about Darwin's biological parents, would've been even worse of an idea. Sighs. Opens his eyes.)_

GUMBALL: Can we talk about this in the morning?

NICOLE: Sure, honey. _(Pats his head. Goes to open the door.)_

GUMBALL: Wait! _(Hugs his mother once again. She accepts the hug. He cries.)_ I love you, mom.

NICOLE _(smiles)_ : I love you too, sweetie. _(Kisses him in the head. Lets out another tear. Pause.)_ Come on, you should get inside. It's cold. _(Gumball nods. The two step back inside.)_

 **Well, that's chapter 4. In the next chapter, we'll see how this all will work out, and who will actually get the custody of Darwin. Until then, comment.**


	5. The unexpected reaction

**So, here I am again, with another chapter.**

 **Gracie m, thank you.**

 **Well, this is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

 _(The next morning, around 7:00 AM. Madeleine and Norman have been sleeping on the couch. They still are. Very slowly, Norman wakes up. Rubs his eyes. Looks at his wife, who is still sleeping. Smiles. Finally takes time to take a look around the house. Without getting off the couch, though. To your average Watterson family member, it's nothing significant. Just another house. However, to Norman, someone who's spent all his life underwater, it is fascinating. He decides not to touch anything, otherwise something might go wrong. Then, very slowly and very quietly, he begins waking his wife up.)_

NORMAN _(quietly)_ : Madeleine... Madeleine... _(Madeleine groans lightly.)_ Hey, Madeleine. _(Madeleine wakes up.)_

MADELEINE: Hmpfh... _(Looks around. Rubs her eyes as well. Notices it's morning.)_ Oh, 'morning, darling. What time is it?

NORMAN: Um... _(Checks his fin, only to see he doesn't have a watch on it.)_ Time to buy myself a watch.

 _(Madeleine looks at him sarcastically. Looks away. Darwin gets down the stairs. Sees his parents. Is happy.)_

DARWIN: Hi! _(Hugs them.)_ How did you sleep?

MADELEINE: Very well, sweetie. And you?

DARWIN: Great! _(Heads to the kitchen.)_ So, what would you like to eat? _(Pause. Realizes what he just said. This whole situation becomes awkward. Madeleine and Norman have never eaten any kind of food that does not originate from the sea. Darwin, on the other hand, can't remember when he last ate anything that does. Pause.)_

DARWIN _(insecurely)_ : Well, you can eat later, how about- _(A voice is heard from upstairs.)_

GUMBALL _(has apparently been eavesdropping)_ : May I? _(Tries to look cool. Starts heading downstairs.)_ What you need is- _(Misses a step. Falls down the stairs. Quickly gets up, cleans the dust off his clothes. Looks at Madeleine and Norman. Proceeds.)_ What you need is a quality meal, rich with proteins, and valuable in life. _(Gets Daisy Flakes from one of the shelves.)_ This is just what you have been looking for your whole li- _(Starts pouring the cereals, but the box is empty. Figures out his father ate the rest. Then he realizes his father is still in the house. His eye pupils shrink. He hasn't told his father about Darwin's biological parents. Currently, the only ones who do know about this are Darwin, Gumball, and Nicole. So, Richard and Anais don't. Not yet, that is.)_

 _(Just then, Gumball's father, Richard, heads down the stairs, in his bathrobe, scratching his butt. Gumball quickly gets out of the kitchen, so that his father, and neither his little sister, see Madeleine and Norman without a proper introduction.)_

RICHARD _(still a little sleepy, notices Gumball)_ : Hey, son. _(whispers)_ Hey, listen, I need you to be careful with your mother today, she didn't sleep at all last night. I think she's about to-

GUMBALL _(very insecurely)_ : Um... dad...

RICHARD _(cheerfully)_ : Yes, son?

GUMBALL: Umm... where's Anais?

ANAIS _(out of nowhere)_ : I'm right here, you moron! _(She has been standing in front of him this whole time. And he hasn't noticed.)_

GUMBALL _(once again, takes a deep breath in and out)_ : Okay. Listen, guys, would you mind coming to the kitchen with me?

 _(Richard gets confused, and Anais gets quite suspicious.)_

ANAIS: Why?

GUMBALL: Would you, please, just do it?

ANAIS: How can we know you're just dragging us into another prank of yours?

GUMBALL _(looks at her)_ : Anais, it's 7 in the morning-

ANAIS: It's 7:18.

GUMBALL: Yeah, fine, whatever. So, anyway...

NORMAN _(comes from the kitchen, because he heard the argument)_ : Is everything okay?

 _(Richard and Anais both see Norman, and then Madeleine as well, not yet knowing who they are. Richard is even more confused than he was before, but Anais is now heavily displeased.)_

ANAIS: Who are you? _(to Gumball)_ Gumball, who are these people? Why did you bring them here? What's mom going to say?

GUMBALL: She already knows.

ANAIS _(even more displeased)_ : What?! _(Pause.)_ Wait a minute. _(only now notices that the people she's looking at right now are goldfish.)_ Wait, what is this?

GUMBALL _(nervously)_ : Dad, Anais... These are Madeleine and Norman. _(Pause.)_ They are Darwin's biological parents.

 _(Richard and Anais look at each other in shock, and then at Madeleine and Norman. Anais points her finger at them, trying to say something, but nothing really needs to be said. Madeleine and Norman just nod.)_

ANAIS: I'm... I'm Anais. _(Shakes hands with them. Is almost about to cry.)_

RICHARD _(unusually serious)_ : I'm Richard. _(Also shakes hands with Madeleine and Norman. Then, he talks to Gumball.)_ Gumball, son, can I speak to you in private?

GUMBALL _(confused by his father's reaction)_ : Okayyy...?

 _(The two head upstairs to Gumball's room. Anais finally cries. Of happiness, of course. Gumball and Richard are alone in Gumball's room. Richard slams the door shut, thus making the situation a whole lot more serious, at least for him and Gumball. Richard looks his son in the eyes, with an actually angry expression on his face.)_

RICHARD _(in a very serious tone)_ : What is wrong with you?

GUMBALL _(heavily shocked by his father's reaction to all this)_ : Wh- what?

RICHARD: What is this all supposed to mean?!

GUMBALL: I don't know what you're talking about!

RICHARD: What I'm talking about is that you brought these two people in our house, and claim that they are Darwin's real parents!

GUMBALL: Well, yeah-

RICHARD: And I suppose that eventually, Darwin will go along to live with them!

GUMBALL: Well- Wait, what are you-

RICHARD: In other words, you are kicking your brother out of the house!

GUMBALL: What? No, wait, no, that's not what I... _(Wants to explain it, but can't find words. Realizes this is what will most likely happen. Not, of course, him kicking his brother out of the house, but seeing him fade away from Gumball's life. For good. He feels awful. He tries to say he would've been much bigger of a jerk had he not introduced Madeleine and Norman to Darwin after finding out about them, but figures that's no excuse for anything right now. Pause.)_

RICHARD: Shame on you. _(Leaves the room. Gumball closes his eyes in embarrassment. He thinks maybe he shouldn't have done all this. Then he also thinks how much worse it probably would have been had he not done it. Either way, it's too late. It's left a bad taste in Gumball's mouth that of all people, it's his father - who, despite being lazy and childish, is probably the most kind-hearted person he knows - that is the most disappointed by this. He puts his head on a wall and bangs it against it a couple of times. Then, he finally thinks about it, very deeply.)_

GUMBALL: What if I never see my brother again? _(Lets a tear out. Quickly rushes downstairs.)_

 **Well, that was chapter 5. Yes, I know, I said I would provide the answer to the whole thing about the custody of Darwin, but I feel I would be rushing too fast if I had done it now. So, I will definitely (well, probably) unravel it in the next chapter. Until then, comment.**


	6. You'll have to accept it

**Hello guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I had college and all that other stuff, so... yeah. Anyway, let's continue!**

 _(Gumball, all quite shaken from what just happened, arrives to the living room, where he sees Darwin and his biological parents, obviously having conversing long and wide. They have been talking about how Darwin has been living his life, and equally, how Madeleine and Norman have been living theirs. Gumball has stumbled just upon the most intriguing part of the conversation.)_

DARWIN _(with an ounce of sadness)_ : Um... can I ask you a question?

MADELEINE _(can see his emotion in his eyes)_ : Sure, sweetie.

DARWIN _(pause, finds courage to ask it)_ : Why did you abandon me?

 _(Pause. Madeleine and Norman look at each other, quite unpleasantly. Madeleine looks back at Darwin, closes her eyes in sadness, and sighs. Norman takes her fin. She looks at him once again, and back at Darwin.)_

MADELEINE: I'm so sorry, sweetie... We were gonna take you to a trip around the ocean, you were gonna meet other fishes, make friends with them... And everything was going perfect... When I saw your face of excitement... I was happy... I was truly happy... And I was almost about to cry of happiness... And just when I thought nothing could go wrong... Exactly when I thought nothing could go wrong... Something did. _(Pause.)_ A storm. It was... _(Tries to find the words to describe how strong the storm was. In the process, however, she remembers the event more precisely, causing her to lose her strength. So she can't properly say it. From this lack of appropriate words, though, Darwin can comprehend just how incredibly catastrophic this event was, not just for the storm itself, but because numerous sea creatures, including his biological parents, and of course himself, lost parts of their lives in that storm. Darwin remembers that this is the first time he sees his parents ever since that disaster happened. He now understands how they feel.)_

MADELEINE: I'm so sorry, Darwin. You know I didn't mean to lose you.

 _(Darwin now feels sad. And I mean, sadder than usual. The beautiful kind of sad. Cries. Hugs his mother. Then his father hugs the two of them.)_

DARWIN _(through tears)_ : It's okay, mom... I... it's okay. _(Cries some more.)_

 _(Gumball has been watching this whole conversation from the bottom of the staircase, without the three noticing him. He thinks about his father's reaction to this. Maybe it was only logical. Richard's father had been gone for 33 years with no explanation. He wouldn't want to experience it all over again with his son. Gumball feels sorry for his father. Only now does he decide to take part in this conversation.)_

GUMBALL: Hey, guys... _(Darwin, Madeleine and Norman turn around to see him.)_ Can I talk to Darwin for a minute? _(The three fish look at each other, then agree. Darwin gets up, and Gumball takes him upstairs, so that Darwin's parents can't hear them. Once upstairs, Gumball tries to start saying what he wants to say, but he can't.)_

GUMBALL: Darwin, um...

DARWIN: What?

 _(Gumball is about to cry.)_

GUMBALL: ... Are you gonna go live with them?

 _(Darwin almost says 'yes' without hesitation, but soon enough realizes what Gumball is trying to say. He is also almost about to cry.)_

DARWIN: No, wait, it's not like tha- I mean... _(Pause. Very uncomfortable silence.)_ They're my parents, Gumball. I've never met them in my entire lifetime, and now I finally got this chance, and... if I let them go, I'll never see them again for the rest of my life. _(Closes his eyes.)_ Yes. I will move with them. _(Gumball cries.)_ I'm sorry, Gumball, but you knew- _(Gumball hugs him.)_

GUMBALL: It's okay, buddy. _(Pause. They hug for a while. Gumball releases the hug.)_ So... how were you planning to tell mom and dad?

DARWIN _(gets uncomfortable, looks away)_ : ... I really don't know...

GUMBALL: Well, either way, you have to tell them. _(Pause. Gumball is saddened by the fact that his lifelong friend will soon be gone. Darwin notices this.)_

DARWIN: Don't worry. I'll visit.

GUMBALL: You will? _(Darwin nods. Gumball feels a little happy again. They hug again. Then, Gumball remembers something. Releases the hug once again.)_

GUMBALL: Maybe I should talk to dad.

DARWIN: You sure?

GUMBALL _(after a long pause)_ : Yeah... I am.

 _(Heads towards his parents sleeping room. Knocks four times. No answer. Knocks once more. Still no answer. Enters the room. What he sees inside is his father, sitting on the bed, looking at a picture of the himself, Nicole, Gumball and Darwin, from a while before Anais was born. Except for the four of them, the picture also contains the feel of insouciance. Richard remembers that time, when it was all much simpler. Sighs. Gumball somehow has to explain to his father that there is no turning back now. He knows he'll be crushed, but he has to tell him. And Richard has to accept it. So, Gumball finally walks up to his father.)_

GUMBALL: Dad? _(Richard looks at his son.)_ I... _(Pause.)_ I need to talk to you.

 _(Gumball closes the door. Richard puts the picture away.)_

GUMBALL: I'm sorry... _(Richard can already tell what Gumball is saying. Gumball tries to sound as little harmful as possible.)_ Darwin decided he would go live with his parents. _(He can already see the pain in his father's eyes. Richard starts crying. Usually, Gumball is able to stand seeing his father tearstained, because the reason for that is almost always food-related, so it's not really serious. But this is serious. Very, very serious. He hugs him and starts crying as well.)_ Please don't cry. _(Pause. This lasts for a while. Gumball tries to cheer his father up.)_ He said he would come visit. _(Richard sighs. Smiles for a second.)_

RICHARD: That's... nice... It's just...

GUMBALL: Yeah?

RICHARD _(still quite sad)_ : He shouldn't have left so fast. I know it would have happened eventually, but... I wish it would last for a little longer. He's still young and cute, and his whole life is ahead of him... and he's already leaving. _(Pause.)_ Why did you have to bring Darwin's parents here?

GUMBALL _(sighs peacefully, explains calmly)_ : I saw them at the mall. When I was on a date with Penny. I know they're his parents because they dropped a photo of Darwin when he was a toddler. I thought to myself; I would be a much bigger jerk if I didn't take them to meet Darwin, than if I did. And Darwin would explode of happiness to see them. So I did. And look at him. He's so happy now. We shouldn't take it away from him. _(Pause.)_ I'm sorry, but... _(Tries not to sound cruel.)_ You'll have to accept it.

 _(Richard closes his eyes. Thinks as deep as he can, about everything his son just said. After a long stage of thinking, he realizes it's true. Surely he hasn't yet let all of this flow through his mind, but he knows he'll find a way to live with it. He hugs his son.)_

RICHARD _(through tears)_ : I love you, son.

GUMBALL _(accepts the hug)_ : I love you too, dad.

 _(Both release the hug. Richard is feeling a little better. Gumball too. He looks at his father, then at the floor, and then sighs peacefully. Then, he leaves the room.)_

 **So, there it is. Darwin is going back to his biological parents. Richard will have a hard time accepting it, but eventually, he will.**

 **In the next, and also final, chapter of this story, the Watterson family will say their last goodbyes to Darwin. But I won't reveal so much about it till I post it. Until then, comment.**


	7. Goodbye (and welcome again)

**Hello, guys! Sorry for the delay, again.**

 **ThatBoyHM, thank you.**

 **Anyway, this is the final chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

 _(Around a week after the previous chapter. The Watterson family and Darwin's biological parents have already discussed and arranged everything. Darwin is moving with his parents. However, earlier he said he would still come and visit. Nevertheless, after this whole event, there has appeared an ache in Darwin's heart, since he must leave the family that has provided him with a life which otherwise he wouldn't even be able to imagine: the Wattersons. Now, he is saying his last goodbyes to them. He's already hugged out and cried out with Richard, Nicole and Anais. Now comes the part where he has to part ways with his lifelong friend, Gumball. Both of them are about to cry. Darwin stretches out his fin, for a handshake, but Gumball immediately hugs him, firmly. His face is filled with tears.)_

GUMBALL: I... I'm... _(Wants to say something meaningful, but nothing comes to mind. Darwin still understands him.)_

DARWIN: I know. _(Pats his head. Gumball cries on his shoulder.)_

GUMBALL: I wish you would stay here for just a little longer.

DARWIN: I'm sorry. But you know I can't.

 _(Gumball nods. Pause. Darwin tries to release himself from this hug, but Gumball won't let go. He knows he won't be hugging him again for a long, long while. So he tries to make this one last for as long as it can. He's still crying, of course. Then, he finally ends the hug as well. Pause.)_

GUMBALL: So... I guess... I guess you... _(Sighs.)_

DARWIN: It's okay, buddy. _(Pats his head once again.)_

NORMAN _(to Darwin)_ : Come on, we have to go.

 _(Darwin hears his biological father, and finally steps out the doorway. Looks at his adoptive family one last time. Remembers everything he has gone through with them, all the bad times, but even more of the good times. He cries again. The Wattersons smile at him. Not in unison.)_

DARWIN _(waves at them)_ : Goodbye, guys. I'll see you soon.

THE WATTERSON _(wave back, also not in unison)_ : Bye, Darwin.

GUMBALL _(feeling sad)_ : Goodbye...

 _(Darwin then takes his biological parents' fins and starts walking away with them. The Wattersons watch Darwin as he drifts away, until he and his parents are completely out of their sight. Now, Darwin is no longer a part of their lives. They look at each other, create a few seconds of silence, and then create a big hug, crying. They do this for a very, very long time, until they release the hug, and sigh. This time in unison. Everyone walks back in. Except for Gumball.)_

* * *

 _(Hours later, in the Watterson house. Nicole, Richard, and Anais are having dinner, while Gumball is still outside the front door, looking at the direction where his best friend drifted away. Nicole doesn't notice that her son is not at the table until she tries to start a conversation. So she heads towards the front door and opens it, only to see her son all tearful. She doesn't even have to say anything, she knows very well why he's like this. She hugs him. Gumball is still crying, but now on his mother's shoulder. She takes him back in.)_

* * *

 _(Two weeks later. The Watterson house (yes, still). Gumball has been trying to find a somebody who would replace Darwin as his companion, but not with much success. Among other people, he's also asked Anais to take his place, but she politely refused. Gumball understands this in a way, because whoever does eventually accept his offer, they're just not Darwin. So Gumball gave up on this. Now, he's sitting on the couch, watching the TV at not a very high volume, while his sister is sitting on the other side of the couch. Anais is explaining differential equations to Gumball, because she believes that at his age, he should know it. Little does she know he does not understand a single word of it.)_

ANAIS: ...and that is called the Laplace transformation. _(Looks at her brother.)_

GUMBALL _(with the most inglorious expression on his face)_ : You do know that I did not understand a single word of- _(Somebody knocks on the front door.)_ I'll get it. _(On his way to the front door, he realizes it has a bell, so he is confused as to why somebody would knock on it.)_ Wait, the door has a bell; why would somebody knock? _(Opens the door. In front of him is his best friend.)_ DARWIN!

DARWIN: GUMBALL! _(They hug each other. Anais notices this and is just as surprised and happy as Gumball is. She hugs him, and Darwin pats her head.)_

GUMBALL _(tries to express his feelings)_ : Aaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! _(Pause.)_ Aaaaah!

DARWIN: Told you I would visit.

GUMBALL _(Doesn't know where to start asking questions.):_ I... Dude! Tell me everything!

 _(Darwin starts telling Gumball and Anais about his new life. Oddly enough, he and his parents did not move back to the sea, but they found a house in a city only a few miles away from Elmore. The family easily adapted to life out of water, just like Darwin did all those years ago, and Darwin has already made lots of friends there. Gumball is a little saddened by this, but Darwin comforts him. Due to the fact that the volume of this conversation is higher than the volume on the TV, Nicole, who is upstairs at the moment, hears it. Not yet recognizing Darwin's voice, she gets upset, so she heads downstairs.)_

NICOLE: What's going on down there? Gumball, what did you do now- _(Sees Darwin.)_ Darwin!

DARWIN: Hi, Mrs. Mom. _(They also hug each other. And yes, even though Darwin's back together with his biological parents, he still calls adoptive parents Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad. Richard hears all this and also does the same as Nicole. Gumball then thinks that they should go and commit some mischief, like in the good old days.)_

GUMBALL _(to Darwin)_ : Dude! Let's go... _(Tries to think of an idea, but fails.)_ ...do something!

DARWIN: But what?

GUMBALL: I don't know... trash the gas station!

DARWIN _(not very impressed by Gumball's idea, suggests something lighter)_ : How about an ice-cream?

GUMBALL _(thinks about it)_ : Yeah, that sounds good too.

 _(The two of them then go out of the house, for another adventure on the streets of Elmore.)_

THE END

 **Well, this is it! The end of the story! I really hope you enjoyed it. Once again, thanks to everyone who has commented, and thanks to everyone who read this. If you enjoyed the story, feel free to comment. If you didn't, you can still comment.**

 **See you!**


End file.
